10 Dramatic Piston Cup moments
10 dramatic,some emotional Piston Cup moments(some even made the announcers cry!) with Pinkie Pie, Spike, Bob Cutlass, and Darrell Cartrip. 10. 1996 Copper Canyon 400. Manny Flywheel denied historic win Pinkie: It's four laps to go in Copper Canyon, California and Manny Flywheel is close to making history! Spike: If he does he would be the FIRST racer to win his home Grand Prix on his first season as part-time racer! Pinkie: Well as you can see in the Power Macintosh 8500 computer in our office, even though we're in Equestria's hot air balloon, (goes to the computer screen) it's now 3 to go! Spike: And there is (goes back to the speedway) Flywheel, the part-time racer. Oh boy, there they go. Pinkie: Boy, I love it! Spike: Two laps remaining and Pinkie there we go. Pinkie: Oh no! Manny has spun out and has taken out Murray Clutchburn with him! Spike: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: Manny is out of the race! N20 Cola Pitty: So sorry Manny, you were really close Manny(sadly): Yeah, yeah I was. I am totally gutted. Murray: Is Lapis Lazuli here? I wanna see him for Manny's interview. 9. 1987 Copper Canyon 400. Kraig Shiftright flips Spike: And NO! MY FREAKIN' GOD WHAT'S SO SO SO GOING ON!?!?!?! KRAIG'S SO OUT, HE'S SO SO DEAD! HE MIGHT BE DEAD! HE MIGHT RETIRE!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT EVEN RACINGTIRE NOR CORNFUEL NOR HAUL MADE IT!!!!! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOO! (Spike sobs, then drinks Coca Cola) Spike (in a sad tone of voice): That, that, that, that was so so so ridiculous out there. Pinkie should, should have seen that. Geez! Are you ok, Lapis? Lapis: Nope, I'm coughing. (Coughs) Spike: Not even the rookie Crusty Rotor made it through! 8. 2005 Dinoco 400,Chick causes biggest crash in history Kid in the Background: Lightning, lightning! Chick Hicks: Dinoco's all mine! Winford: AAAAAAA! (more racers and racers gets piled up) Bob: Trouble turn 3! Chick: Haha! Get through that McQueen! Bob: Oh a huge crash behind the leaders. Crowd: OH! (even more racers gets piled up. CHUCK ARMSTRONG FLIES IN THE AIR!) Bob: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that IN MY LIFE! Claude: (giggles) (Billy gets hit by James and sees that Todd appears) Claude and Todd: AAH! Bob: Wait a second Darrell, McQueen is in the wreckage. Darrell: There's no way the rookie can make it through. Not in one piece that is. (McQueen jumps over Claude and flies into the air) Darrell: Look at that. McQueen's flying. Is he gonna crash? Mia and Tia: Lightning! OH! Darrell: Look at that! McQueen made it through! Bob: And a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen. McQueen (to Chick Hicks and his fans): Yeah!! KACHOW! Crowd: MCQUEEN MCQUEEN!! Albert: YES MCQUEEN, KA-CHOOOOW!!! 7. 1998 Sputter Stop 400. Crusty Rotor in pink dedicates win to newborn daughter Pinkie: One lap to go and here comes in the outside Strip Weathers. Can Crusty the 1987 Rookie of the Year make his first career win? Spike: Can it be him or Weathers. Everyone wants The King Strip Weathers. Pinkie: And here comes The King. It's gotta be close and (crying) it's Crusty Rotor for the absolutely win, as I saw that! And so Spike, are you fine? Spike: Yes I am. And Crusty Rotor wins at Dover Speedway! Crusty's wife Linda had given birth to a daughter just one day before the race so its no surprise here that his win is dedicated to the girl. Crusty had a pink paint scheme and has won with it. Crusty will never forget this day for sure. Pinkie(crying): SO EMOTIONAL I CAN'T STOP CRYINGGGGG!!!!! Spike: Okay Pinkie, I get it. Anyway this was Crusty's second child and first daughter and we congratulate them and wish that both mom and daughter are healthy. We don't know the name of the child. Pinkie(still crying): IS IT PINKIE! OH PLEASE BE PINKIE! Spike: We will see. NOTE: Crusty's daughter was named Sarah. 6. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Haul Inngas accident Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! 5. 1988 Daniel 500. Don Chapcar dies Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS. CHAPCAR AND QUINT FELL OUT THE SPEEDWAY! Pinkie: Oh god they better not die, four races ago we just lost... oh no I'm gonna vomit! BLEHHHHHHH! Spike: Don't mention him Pinkie! Twilight told you that you might be possibly suffering from PTSD after that crash. Take it easy and don't mention him, you seem to vomit if you do. Pinkie: But! Spike: I don't care! Even the Landis family said it, you were traumatized by this. You are undergoing treatment during breaks between races. Pinkie: But I'm still worried for those two! What if they die! Will I get worse (starts to cry) to be continued. 4. 2000 Los Angeles 500. Ernie Gearson and The King's Spoiler Twilight: And they race happy ever after, but look at King, look at King! GEEZ! MY GOD! IT'S SAGA! Spike: Oh my! Twilight: The King losing control... HIS SUPERBIRD SPOILER! IT'S FLYING OFF! HOLY SHOOT! THE KING WING SPOILER HITS ERNIE GEARSON! Spike: Ouch! That hurts! Oh my... oh my! Holy... I'm absolutely speechless! Geez! That was creepy! My freaking gosh! Twilight: Pinkie could have seen that... but oh well. Spike: That was so ridiculous. Twilight: Oh my goodness. My goodness... GOSH! Oh my. Spike: How spooky. Twillight: And it NAILS Ernie Gearson on the windshield! That's gonna hurt! Spike: Looks like Ernie is pulling into the DINOCO pits to get the spoiler off. After all they know how it works. 3. 1974 BnL 500. Retoline ends careers of Foyt, Marintire, Pitcar and Henderson Foyt: I warned YOU! (Retoline bumps him) NOOOOOOO! Pinkie: Look at that, Foyt, Marintire, Pitcar and Henderson are crashing and Cleanair the part-time has seen spinning! He's gone spinning and I mean it. What does it mean? Spike: Geez, Retoline is the worst driver in history! No wonder they call him the hell of wheels, he should be arrested! 2. 2008 Texas 300. Claude Scruggs' Barnside Crash Claude: (To one of his pitties, otherwise Stacy) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Stacy: You moron, you need pit stop! (To Bob and Darrell) Darrell: Claude Scruggs refuses to pit despite team orders! Bob: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Lightning is leading, Parker Brakeston is 2nd and Cal Weathers is 3rd. There comes backup racer for View Zeen Buck Bearingly and isn't Buck fast or what? Darrell: Look, there's Davey Apex and Chuck Armstrong with Phil Tankson going faster! Look at Bobby and Brick! And Eugene Carbureski is there, the backup racer Reb Meeker isn't! Bob: More stuff come, and Ruby Oaks goes behind Lee Revkins and Speedy Comet! And man, look at the rookie Chip! There's rookie Kargas and here comes Ernie Gearson behind Murray Clutchburn. Bob: Oh no! Claude Scruggs having brake trouble. Darrell: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. Bob: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Darrell: And into. A FIELD?! (Claude Scruggs then goes through the field and the hay and the dirt,he then sees a barn (which is Orson's farm barn) and gets more scared,he then crashes through the door of the barn which had Bo Sheep and Wade Duck in there,they avoid Claude but Claude now is seriously damaged,the now messy Claude exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead. Claude screams "HELP!" but he couldn't stop and crashes into the tree ending his crazy run off road. He was badly hurt.) Claude(weakly): What would Stacy say now! Stacy: (Dolphin Censor) YOU! YOU SHOULD RETIRE! Claude(weakly): I hate you, Stacy! Darrell: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs,that could very well end his career for good and might be replaced by Hollister as he would be the 2009 Rookie of the Year. Bob: That was way too historic! Never once in has a racer exited the speedway and gone off road like that! I mean there was Don Chapcar, but Don went off the speedway and fell and stopped. Claude's brake failure caused him to continue even after he left the speedway's exit. (After Claude was towed, he was transported to a hospital) Bob: It has been a while since an accident like that but that was so nasty historic. Darrell: There was Haul Inngas in 2002 and Strip Weathers, The King, in 2005 but my goodness this was bad. Claude's career is almost surely done for. 1. 2005 Homestead 400. The Epic Win of Blamer Darrell: He has been flawless through this race, but can he actually do this? Bob: I don't know Darrell. It's possibly someone that may crash into him any second, that's what it's been like for him since his full time career started in 1990 or 1998 like Rookie of the Year of said year Manny Flywheel. Johnny Blamer has started more times then I could count and only finished probably about 25 times. He only got higher than seventh once in 2002. He finished fifth that time and has his only top 5. Darrell: And that was only because some of the best racers like Chick and Dale Jr crashing. Bob: It's lap 195 now and Johnny Blamer is still leading. OH NO! The King is making a move! Darrell: And he overtakes Johnny like how JoJo's clown car charges into Peg and Cat in 1979! Oh looks like a win looks unlikely now but hey at least he might get 2nd. And look! Matthew "True Blue" McCrew is so exited for The King's last Homestead Miami victory!! (McCrew blows an air horn from his grandpa) Bob: Oh dam, said dam not the d word, he's got the air horn! Darrell: Gong guards, it's funny! Bob: Lap 196 and The King's STILL in the lead. Matt might get crying if Johnny WINS THIS! (Cars revving, goes to The King's on board camera and then to Lightning McQueen's) Bob: Lap 197 and Johnny TAKES BACK THE LEAD! YES! Darrell: It's nearly the finish and JOHNNY BLAMER IS ALMOST THERE, ONE LAP MORE! ONE LAP MORE! HE IS CLOSE! INCREDIBLY CLOSE! Bob: THIS IS INCREDIBLE, THIS IS HISTORY BEING MADE IN THE PISTON CUP, THIS IS AMERICA!! (Moog SSB plays) Darrell: JOHNNY IS JUST SECONDS AWAY FROM MAKING HISTORY! Bob: IT IS 6:23 PM AT HOMESTEAD MIAMI SPEEDWAY, JOHNNY BLAMER CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN THE FIRST PLACE TO GET AN ABSOLUTELY EPIC WIN. IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE WIN! IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE SO SO MOTHER FREAKING WIN! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS RACE! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS FREAKING RACE! OMG! IT'S SO HISTORIC! SO SO HISTORIC! (Darrell Cartrip faints) Bob: SO EXCITING that my co worker literally fainted. Wow. (Moog SSB stops)